


Eclipse

by Abagail_Snow



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover: The Darkest Minds, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abagail_Snow/pseuds/Abagail_Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only one thing standing between Katniss and Peeta. Her fire. Inspired by the book The Darkest Minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eclipse

Katniss shifted nervously on the bed, drawing her knees to her chest in an effort to feel less exposed. A frayed piece of charred denim still clung to the back of her calf and she peeled it away sheepishly and set it on the bedside table. If it weren't for the nonflammable undergarments the agency provided her with, she'd be completely naked right now.

"I think that's probably enough kissing," she said when Peeta reentered the room.

He shifted the cloth of ice to his other palm, positioning it over the puckered flesh with a hiss.

She frowned. "Are you okay?"

He sat at the foot of the bed. "A mere flesh wound," he said with his usual easy grin. He'd never admit that she'd hurt him. That the swatches of shiny skin that scarred his chest from every time she'd touched him made him a different type of fire mutt. A victim.

"I didn't mean to..."

"Really?" he said, lifting both eyebrows with mock shock. "I thought you did that on purpose. Lord knows a wise ass like me deserves to get burned every now and then." He set the ice aside and inspected his hand. "It's okay Katniss, I know."

There should have been pillows at the head of the bed, but they were sopping wet in the bathtub along with the rest of the sheets, so when she leaned back, there was only a cool plaster wall to catch her.

"I don't know how to control it," she said. When it came to hunting a mark, she was elegant, skilled, and deadly. A professional assassin who never had to shoot twice. Around Peeta Mellark though...

"Not when..." she began to stammer. "Not like that."

Being the girl on fire was an asset to those who meant to used her as a weapon, but when it came to being a teenager, she was nothing but a freak.

Peeta understood because he was one too. Not a red like her, but an orange. "A negotiator." He could touch somebody without singeing their skin, but that didn't mean he didn't still leave a scar. Not one caught by the eye anyway.

"You don't have to control it," he said. The bed dipped as he turned to sit on his knees to face her. "As long as I can." She felt her heart begin to race as he reached for her, his fingers barely wrapping around her ankle before he was pulling away with a flinch.

Her smoldering skin recessed to a deep flush beneath the wisps of smoke. "Sorry."

"It's okay," he said, his earnest smile momentarily putting her at ease. He placed both hands flat against the bare mattress and crawled up the length until he was hovering above her, careful to avoid direct contact. "I want you, Katniss," he murmured.

She couldn't find the breath in her chest when he looked at her that way. The heat behind his gaze was hotter than any flame she could conjure on her fingertips. "I want you too," she managed to say.

"I have an idea," he said, excited yet guarded in a way that made his intentions entirely clear. "Do you trust me?" 

She felt a shudder simmer from her core, her skin flashing white with heat at the thought of his touch.

"Yes," she whimpered.

"Then close your eyes."

She laid back as her eyelids slipped shut, leaving her alone in the darkness. The sensation was faint at first, barely a flicker that crept around the edges of her mind. Blanketing each one of her thoughts as if they were tangible things that could be mapped.

Peeta had been inside her mind before. Brief, accidental slips between touches and other intimate moments. He had trained hard to control his abilities, and knew how easily his powers could violate his victim.

He was good at it though. That's why he was the agency's favorite.

There was a tickle like a whisper that swept everywhere at once, and then there was the feel of his hand as it grazed her cheek, his fingers sweeping delicately down her neck, causing her flesh to prickle in response.

"Did you feel that?"

"Mmhmm," she hummed.

His touch seemed to spread, hand firm on her breast then dangerously low on her hip, filling her with a hunger that caused her to buck and keen against him.

She could feel the flutter of his lips against her skin. His tongue slick as it peeked out to taste her. "How about that?"

"Yes."

He kissed her then. Hungry and urgent. So intoxicating that she found herself arching off the mattress to meet his fervor. 

"Open your eyes," he whispered.

Her lids lifted lazily to a blur of lights. It took a minute for her eyes to adjust to this light, but soon she could make out the dark lines of his face and finally the clear blue rings of his irises. 

"What do you want?" he said, bowing his head to press a kiss against her pulse point.

"You," she said.

He chuckled. "You already have me. You'll have to be more specific," he said dryly. Then his eyes darkened to pupils and his voice dropped to a sultry drawl.  "What would you like me to do for you," he said. "It has to be your choice."

In this moment he had the power to do whatever he wanted with her. He could control her thoughts, her wants, her every desire. Those were the boundaries he constantly struggled with.

Katniss wanted him to take control though. She lacked his confidence when it came to this kind of intimacy, and while their careful exploration had enlightened her to new found pleasures, she still wasn't at the stage where she could easily vocalize it.

"I don't know," she said, other words tangling on the tip of her tongue as the sensation of his touch ripped through her body.

"Do you want me to kiss you?"

She nodded.

"Where?"

Her toes curled into the mattress at the thought. "Everywhere," she said dreamily. 

He brought his lips to her ear. "Take off your underwear," he whispered.

She wriggled out of the garment, her legs falling open when she felt his palm flatten over her pelvis.

"I'm going to touch you, okay?"

Her hips rolled back and her limbs seemed to tighten with anticipation. She closed her eyes, her lips pressed together firmly together as she nodded her consent.

"How does it feel?"

There was a brief moment where she felt entirely numb, and then suddenly, like a crashing wave, the feeling of his fingers stroking slick between her legs awoke ever last nerve in her body.

"That good, huh?" she could hear the smirk in his voice. Her skin flushed with a smoldering heat at his teasing. "I'm sorry," he said, kissing her gently until her body was at ease. "I'll only hear it if you tell me."

"Keep going," she said.

He began to kiss her again and then his fingers were dipping back between her legs, coaxing all the fire within her to a single point where his thumb circled. She began to tremble. Her fingers digging helplessly in the mattress to keep herself anchored.

"Tell me when," he said, his breath labored in her ear.

Her hips were rolling now, riding his hand as she crested closer towards her release. His other hand found her breast, his palm stimulating the sensitive bud through the thin fabric of her bra.

"Warn me," he reminded her again before his mouth latched onto her other breast.

She wove her fingers through his hair, urging on his ministrations as her body began to relax in the pleasure. Her blood was boiling now, and when is pressure grew more firm, she began to shatter with a shout. Fire blazed from her core to the tips of her fingers, rippling across the vinyl mattress and bouncing along the walls.

"Ow!" she could hear Peeta bark, bu she couldn't see him anymore.

She sat up abruptly, no longer lost in her dream world. Peeta was cowering on the mattress beside her with his wounded hand cradled in his lap. She'd hurt him again.

Katniss flinched. "Did I?"

"A little bit," he admitted.

Katniss reached for her underwear and slipped them back up her legs. She wished for the blanket again, but settled with folding her arms across her chest for a hint of modesty.

There was no hiding her path of destruction. Real or not real, it ended the same.

"Wait," she said. "How did... I thought it was all in my head." That was why she'd let him into her mind, so that he could touch her without getting hurt.

"I was going to," he said. "Well I did. Only to help you relax, but then it didn't seem necessary."

"All the rest of it. All the touching. That was real?"

He nodded.

"And I didn't hurt you?"

"Only the last part," he said. His lips tilted into a smirk, "And honestly, I didn't mind it."

"What other things do you think we can do?" she asked, sitting up more confidently and angling her body to face him.

"I don't know," he said. "But I'd like to find out."

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr (absnow)


End file.
